Jhondie & Justin 2 Lost and Found
by Cat Carroll
Summary: The sequel to Jhondie & Justin The Beginning. When tragedy strikes, Jhondie's demons begin to haunt her as she and Justin hunt a killer.Ch 11 Fixed
1. It's All Good

Jhondie

Jhondie

I had a friend once whose favorite expression was "it's all good".She said that reminded her that whatever problems life threw at her, it was all for the good.When you faced a challenge, it made you stronger, a better person.As I stood in the trauma room of the ER, I kept telling myself "it's all good" over and over.I was having a hard time believing it.Maybe it had something to do with the fact I was staring at my father's lifeless body on a steel table.

Dad got off of his shift a couple of hours before.He walked outside the ER right as a gang was doing a drive by on the hospital.Why they were doing it nobody knew.What happened, we all knew.Dad was shot twice in the chest.Two of the other doctors got him back into the ER and started trying to resuscitate him.

One of the nurses called Mom.I was so glad I was home.It was "family night" at Justin's, so I couldn't go with him to do some research on a story we were working.Mom told Kayla and I that Dad had been shot, and it was serious.We got to the hospital in record time, and then waited.The doctors worked on Dad for almost an hour, but one of the bullets went through his heart, and in the end they couldn't stop the bleeding.Dr. Jack Alexander Harris was pronounced dead at 5:04 PM.

When Dr. Greer walked out, I knew.So did Mom.Doctors have different expressions for seriousness.Dad would joke it was a secret class at medical school.Dr. Greer had the "I'm sorry, we did all we could" look.Mom started to cry silently, and Kayla was letting out little whimpers as she started to cry, but I couldn't at all.

They cleaned Dad up as best they could and let us see him.I could not even make myself cry.I was so cold.The last time I'd been this cold I was in a river during the middle of the Wyoming winter.All I could think of was the last time Dad and I had a father-daughter talk.It was a few months ago when he had to work a graveyard shift, and I was sitting on the roof when he came home.He climbed up there with me and we talked about life, the universe, and all things.It was funny how in all these years, he'd never said anything to indicate I wasn't his blood child.But this last time he told me that even though God had taken one daughter from him, he'd given them a blessing they'd treasured every day.

And now I couldn't even cry.What was wrong with me?I wanted to.I wanted to scream that it wasn't fair.I felt like I had distanced myself a thousand miles from the situation.Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Lydecker's speaking."Emotion will always be the failing point of a mission.It is the ultimate weakness in a solider."

Mom finally took a ragged breath, and leaned over Dad's body, kissing him one more time."I love you Jack," she whispered.She straightened."Come on girls, it's time to go."

We walked out of the room together.Mom promptly fainted.She's strong, but this had done more than just knock the wind out of her.I caught her before she hit the ground, and that's when Kayla went into hysterics.Dr. Greer helped me get Mom into another bed, and got the pediatric doctor to give Kayla a sedative.He gave Mom something to help her sleep through the night.Kayla was out cold.

I could tell Dr. Greer thought I was in shock and might need to take something too.What could I say?Sorry, doc, I'm just falling back on training I received as a kid in a top-secret project.That didn't seem right.My hands were shaking; I started to worry about having a seizure.That would just be the icing on the cake.

I asked one of the nurses if I could use the phone.I went to the nurses' station and dialed.I knew most of them, and vaguely heard their sympathetic words.Please answer, I prayed, please just let someone answer.


	2. A Friend In Need

Justin

Justin

Wednesday was Family Dinner Night around my place.There was no excuse to miss family dinner night.Never.No friends or business calls were to be accepted.That included Dad's.I'd never found an excuse worthy of missing dinner.Well, at least one that I could tell Dad about.It was really annoying when I was a kid, but now, it was almost cool.I mean, it was only one night a week, and we could all catch up on each other's lives.

It was my turn to cook, and I was getting dinner ready while the twins helped.Things had been going pretty good recently.Brit had finally gotten bored with teasing me about my "girlfriend" and was on to other things.The hottest topic was Dad ditching the woman he had been dating.We all breathed a sigh of relief at that.It wasn't that I minded Dad going out with a woman; I thought it was great.But when she started acting like a stepmother, we worried.If you've been in the situation, you know exactly what I mean.It's like she's trying to get us to fall in love with her so that Dad will see she's a great mother to his children and should be with her forever. 

At least it got the main conversation off of Jhondie.It was funny how six weeks before I didn't know her, and now we were together five nights a week usually.For the most part it was business.We had a lot of research to do, and it was a major perk to have a partner that didn't require sleep.We'd been doing research on Brent Lake's sudden disappearance after he'd been exposed shooting Harper.And so what if it wasn't all business?

Jhondie and I had spent quite a few nights just hanging out and talking.I knew I was the only person other than her parents that knew about her past.I suppose it made it a lot easier for her to talk to me about stuff since she didn't need to hide anything.It wasn't like anything was happening between us.We were good friends.Dad and the twins could think what they wanted, but I knew nothing was going on there, and eventually they got used to the idea that I had a female for a friend.

Dad got home a little after five, and dinner was just about ready.I'm not a bad cook as long as it's simple.Anyways, the night seemed like all omens were good.Brittany had decided to not be a brat that day, and Bryan had actually set the table without breaking or spilling anything.I didn't burn anything, and Dad was home on time.We sat down and started to enjoy dinner together.

The phone rang.We all froze.Whoever it was for was going to get the lecture on the importance of Family Dinner Night.If it was for Dad, he'd get a lecture on why he should also keep the rules he set because he had to set an example for the twins.Dad answered the phone.He shot me a piercing glance.Who was calling me?It better not be Dink again.

"Yes, but he's having dinner now," Dad said coolly."I'll have him call…" his words trailed off and he looked more concerned than angry."Oh. Okay, here he is." He handed me the phone."It's Jhondie," he said.

"Hey there," I said into the phone.Dad could see from my face there was something seriously wrong as Jhondie told me what had happened.I couldn't believe it.Dr. Harris?I had no idea what to say to her.For me to run out of words, that was a big deal.

"I know this is your family night and everything," she was saying, "but Mom and Kayla are out of it and I don't think I should drive and I really don't want to and if you can't I understand…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I said cutting her off.She was upset, but still very in control of herself.She didn't sound like she was crying.That worried me.

She thanked me and hung up.I looked at Dad."Jhondie's father was killed tonight," I said giving a sideways glance to the twins to let Dad know there were details I'd rather not say in front of them."They're at the hospital, and Jhondie needs me to…"

"Call me when you can," Dad interrupted.I nodded and was out the door in a flash.

"Your mom asleep?" I asked Jhondie a couple of hours later.She had just come downstairs and I was a waiting in their living room.I had helped get them into the car and then into the house.Jhondie had taken care of getting her mom into bed, and I carried Kayla upstairs.Mrs. Harris still had that real glassy-eyed look of the well medicated, and Kayla was gone to the world.Poor kid.I knew how she felt.It isn't easy loosing a parent suddenly.I had called Dad while Jhondie was taking care of her mom and let him know what had happened, and that I would be home real late if I did come home.He said to tell him if there was anything that he could do.

"Yeah," Jhondie replied.She was so calm.At the hospital you would have thought she was a employee there directing everyone rather than someone who just lost a loved one.It's funny how I could tell when she was back in Manticore, even when she was pretending that she wasn't.She definitely was then."Thanks for picking us up and everything.I know it's late, and you're probably tired and everything.They're going to be out all night, and I'll be fine, so you don't have to hang around, we'll all be fine." 

Liar.I was fifteen when my mother died.A drunk driver killed her in a car accident.When I found out she was gone, I started to run.I didn't want anyone around me.I ended up running the nine miles back home.I don't remember most of it, just the feel of my feet hitting pavement, and this long scream echoing in my head.When I got home, I ran up to my parent's room, and she wasn't there.I fell onto their bed and started to cry.

Mom's best friend came over from next door, and she stayed with me until Dad got home.I learned a very important lesson, even if it didn't sink in right away.When something like this happens, the last thing a person, even a genetically engineered solider, needs is to be alone.Jhondie was my friend, and I wasn't about to leave her to deal with it by herself.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said firmly.She was standing with her back to me, arms crossed, staring out the front window.I could see her reflection in the window, and when I spoke, her eyes closed, and there was a look of physical pain on her face for a moment.

I wasn't sure really what to do.We were friends, but we'd never been physically affectionate in any way.The most contact, outside of a fight when we first met, was one of us grabbing the other's arm.Heck with it, she needed someone.I walked up behind her, and put my arms around her.She tensed for a moment, and I was pretty sure she was going to throw me across the room.

"Please go," she said in a high voice."I'll be fine."

"Jhondie, I know what this is like, remember?"I had told her about losing my mother.I really knew what she was going through.Some idiot, who had no business breathing the same air as a person as good as her father, had casually taken his life.He didn't care.He was doing what he wanted and who cared about anyone else.The only difference was that the driver that killed Mom was also killed in the accident.He paid the price for his action.

"I want to be alone," she yelled, turning around suddenly.I almost let go.If she didn't want me, she could physically throw me out.It's not really shameful to say that a girl is stronger than you when she was engineered to be stronger than any regular man.Not to mention trained in hand-to-hand combat.Instead she let me hold her and started to cry.She pulled tighter against me and sobbed hard enough to make her entire body shake.I didn't let go, even if I could, and just kept telling her it's ok, that it was going to be all right.I wasn't sure that it would ever be all right, but I had to say something.

"I killed him," she choked out suddenly."It's my fault."

I pulled back enough to look in her face."You didn't fail at anything," I said firmly."You couldn't have stopped it.We can't know everything going on in this city, no matter how good we are."

"You don't understand," she sniffed."It's my fault we moved to LA.If they'd never adopted me, they'd still be in Vegas, and Dad wouldn't have been shot by some stupid gangbangers."

I pulled her close again.Guilt was a part of grief.I'd learned that long ago.When someone dies, you find a reason to blame yourself.I told myself that if Mom hadn't hemmed my pants that afternoon, she wouldn't have been on the road at that moment, and she would have missed the drunk by half an hour."Then he would have been killed in a car accident, or a Vegas gang, or a meteor falling on the house, or something," I said to the top of her head."When it's your time, it's your time, no matter what."

She cried some more, but not as intensely.I could feel her starting to get tense, and then she pulled away from me, and started to pace the room.She was suddenly furious.I mean, in a killing rage furious.There had only been a couple of times that she reminded me in her actions that she was trained to kill, and this was one of them.

"I'm going to find him," she said cold enough to make me shiver."I'm going to find who killed him and I'm going to show him a few things Lydecker taught us."She stopped pacing and looked at me with a smile that was flat out terrifying."I wonder if he can take pain as well as we could."It was pretty rare that she mentioned things that had happened to her at Manticore, but when she did, it didn't paint a pretty picture.I could get the hint as to what she had planned for her father's killer.

"We'll find him," I said carefully.She stopped pacing.I took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.They were losing some of that coldness."We can find who did this, and he'll pay the right way.I promise you we'll find him," I continued.Putting someone in jail I could do, torturing them to death, that just wasn't me.It wasn't Jhondie either, but she wasn't thinking clearly.

Her face crumbled."My daddy died," she said in a strange voice, and for a second she looked younger than Kayla.She fell into my arms, and started to cry again.I got us to the couch, and let her stretch out so that she was still against my chest.She cried for a while, and then her breathing got more regular, and I realized that she was asleep.It was the first time I'd seen that phenomenon.Actually, I don't think I'd ever even seen her tired before.Now was more mental exhaustion than physical, but she needed some down time to heal.

I thought about taking her to her bed, but I wanted to be with her in case she woke up.I figured her mother would be much cooler about seeing her daughter on the couch with a friend than in her bed with a male friend.It's not like anything would have happened at all, but it was better where we were.I grabbed a pillow and leaned back some.She didn't even flinch when I readjusted her.I watched TV for a while and she didn't move.At some point I ended up falling asleep on the couch with her still curled against me.


	3. The Morning After

Jhondie

Jhondie

I woke up a little before dawn.I normally only sleep maybe two or three hours out of any seventy-two hour period.No matter what I've done physically, I just do not sleep.So the sensation of waking after sleeping for more than six hours is a very strange sensation for me.Not to mention waking up and feeling another person with me.I'd been with a couple of guys before, but it was kid stuff, grabbing whatever you could when you could.I'd never actually spent the night with one of them.

I moved a little, and felt Justin's hand press on my back, rubbing lightly.He was still about ninety percent asleep as he muttered, "It's OK, go back to sleep."I wondered how many times I'd woken him that night.I lay my head back down, glad that he was here.He was the only person that I knew that could have handled me last night.Zack would have told me to just deal with it.None of my other friends could have handled an emotional outburst from me.

I got up from him.He didn't wake up.I could remember yelling at him to get out, but he'd stayed anyways.He knew I could hurt him.I could make him leave.It was nice to have one friend that would stick it out no matter what.Maybe he knew me well enough to not be afraid of me.

I went upstairs.Mom and Kayla were still sleeping.That was good.I wasn't ready to deal with them just yet.Maybe that was cold, but I needed a little more time for myself.I took a shower and changed my clothes.They were still asleep when I went back downstairs.The couch was empty.I listened carefully, and heard something in the kitchen.

"Hey bud, need some 411," Justin was saying into the phone. "Gang shooting yesterday," he continued.There was a pause."I know there's a million, but this one was at a hospital.Many of those?"He listened some more, and then winced."Man, you got pricey on me."He listened again."No, no, I can do it, you just better have something real hot in return."The other person answered back."How soon can you have it?"A beat."OK, I'll call you when I got your stuff," Justin said, then hung up.He turned around, and jumped when he saw me standing there.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on people like that!" he declared."You're going to give me a heart attack."

I almost made a joke back.But, I just couldn't get it out.I felt like there was a ball of lead in my stomach.It was just sucking all of the energy out of me.

"Who was that?" I finally asked.

"You remember that homeless guy with the Armani suit?" he asked.Like I could forget him.He was supposed to have been a banker before the Pulse, some big shot like that, but now he'd gone from a cannon to a BB gun.He wandered around, always looking for the life he'd lost.Somehow, he'd kept some of his clothes from his past life.It's weird to imagine Armani in a shopping cart, but he would have everything neatly kept in protective plastic.Everyone's got to have something to live for I thought.

"I got a hold of him, and he's going to get us some information about last night," he replied.I wasn't sure if it was the journalist or my friend jumping on this, but I really didn't care.I was just glad that Justin had all these freaks as contacts.Maybe I shouldn't think of them as freaks.Given my history, I'd be their queen.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"He'll give me the information in the nice hotel where he'll be spending the night."Justin named the hotel, and I whistled low.That was not a cheap place.

"Just one night?"

"He doesn't know how much it's worth to me."I wasn't sure why I got fluttery hearing him say that.

"I could probably take care of the reservation," I said, trying to get my mind back in focus.Breaking and entering a building wasn't terribly different from a computer.You just had to know where and how to look.

He smiled."I thought you could.You know they have a lot of frequent travelers there.It's one of the few nice hotels left in this area."

I smiled back.It was weird how we would get on the same mental tracks."Most of them have their credit cards on file too."It wasn't really stealing.OK, so it was, but the person could protest the charge, and the hotel would lose one night's rent.It was a fair trade for me to find out who killed my father.Maybe having a Manticore spin on my scruples was a good thing at times.

We stood there a little awkwardly for a moment, neither of us sure what to say.

"Well," he finally said."I probably should get home, and get cleaned up and everything.I'll come over later on if that's okay with you."

I nodded.That would be more than okay.I knew what we'd be doing today, and it would be nice to have some support when we got back from the funeral home.On impulse I went to him and hugged him.He hesitated, and then hugged me back.

"Thank you for everything," I said, feeling teary again.I didn't have to say anything else.He gave me a little squeeze.

"Anytime, " he replied.


	4. Goodbye

Jhondie

Jhondie

The funeral was tough.I mean real tough.Most of the hospital staff was there, and some other people that we knew from my school and Kayla's soccer team.It was actually too beautiful of a day for us to be burying someone.On a day like this, we should be all outside together having fun.Playing volleyball, or laying out at the beach, or anything other than putting Dad in the dark, cold ground. 

I cried a little at the graveside service.Mom kept together real well, and that kept Kayla from falling apart.When it got real bad for me, I just kept thinking about what I was going to do to the guy who shot him.Lydecker would be so proud of me.Instead of getting emotional, I was concentrating on destroying those who would destroy me.

Justin and his dad were there with the twins.It was the first time my family had met his.Except I didn't get the chance to introduce my dad.How do you introduce someone at a funeral?I mean, pleased to meet you is not something you want to say at that moment.Everyone sort of muttered something at each other as we filtered back to our cars.

People were supposed to be coming back to our house for something or the other.I think it was considered appropriate, but I personally didn't want to see anyone.There was going to be food and stuff.Maybe I could grab a couple of beers and go out onto the roof.Mom didn't approve of me drinking, so I kept it to a minimum, but today, I needed a beer.Something stronger would be better, but that was asking for trouble.

Before we got into the cars, Justin turned and hugged me.It kind of freaked me there for a second until he whispered in my ear, "Armani has the information."Anyone seeing us would have thought it was a comforting little hug.I got into my family's car, and forced myself not to smile.I was going to get him.There wasn't a gang around that wanted to mess with me.But they were.

Justin

The last funeral I attended was my aunt's two years before.She was seventy-eight, and had advanced cancer.It had killed her quickly, and it was hard for me to be really sorry that she was dead.I liked her and all, but she'd had a pretty long life, and she died before she could linger for months in pain.After the funeral, there was a sense of acceptance.I'd say something about Mom's funeral, but I really don't remember much of it.Someone said a bunch of stuff, and there were people in black everywhere, and nothing was comforting.

We all went back to Jhondie's after we left the cemetery.I hadn't been to one in a while.I don't think of Mom being there, even if Dad keeps up with the flowers on her grave.The twins asked me where mommy was once, and I told them she'd become their guardian angel.Even though it was only supposed to comfort two lonely six year olds, it comforted me too.I still think about her.I still miss her.

Dad took the twins home, but I went over to the Harris' after the funeral.Mrs. Harris saw me after I got there and came over to say thank you for being there the night Dr. Harris died.You could tell she'd been crying, but she was perfectly composed now.Jhondie said that her mother was a strong lady.For a Manticore project to describe someone as strong, that's one heck of a compliment.

"No problem," I said to her."Just glad I could be there."Someone else called her attention away, and I started looking for Jhondie.She didn't seem to be around with the main crowd.I thought about it for a second, and went upstairs.

Her bedroom door was shut.I knocked lightly.No answer.Oh well, she'd slept with me, like she would mind me coming in.I opened the door a little, hoping she wouldn't scream or anything.I could see her window was open.I went inside, and peeked out the window. It was right above an overhang that faced the back of the house.She was sitting there with a white cat in her lap.

"I didn't say come in," she said dully.She had a bottle of beer in one hand, and was petting the cat with the other.

I sat down beside her."You know me," I replied, "always have to get the story."She had another bottle beside her that I liberated."Besides, it's bad to drink alone.First step towards alcoholism or something like that."

She smiled a little.At least she didn't try and snatch the bottle from me."Who's the fur ball?" I asked.I had only been over here a couple of times and hadn't met the cat yet.

"Cody," she replied.He glared at me as her attention was diverted from his belly getting rubbed.He made a rather aggressive noise, and jumped up, walking with great dignity to the edge of the roof.

"Guess I'm batting a thousand with making first impressions around you," I said.

"Don't mind him," she said.Her voice lowered."His name is short for Barcode.If you don't have one, he doesn't like you.He'll learn to tolerate you, but he won't like you."

"So you're it on his Christmas list?" I was trying to get her to ease up a little.She had grabbed a six-pack and was mostly done with her second already.I didn't know if heavy drinking abilities were hard-wired into her, but the last thing anyone needed was a depressed genetically engineered solider getting drunk and going off on every gang in LA.

"No," she said."He likes Zack better than me."

He likes who better?I guess she could see the question on my face."My brother," she continued."He drops by every now and then to check on me."She never talked about the other escapees and I knew the topic was making her uncomfortable.

"So," I said, trying to change the topic."Armani is ready whenever we are."

She finished her bottle and went into her bedroom and plopped down at the computer.She pulled open a few programs, and started running through systems.I couldn't really follow what she was doing.It reminded me of Dink a little except that her fingers could move at a super-human speed.

Fifteen minutes later she hit the print button, and the reservation spewed out.She smiled."Check in is tomorrow after three", she said."He has to be out by eleven the next day."Having a super-human partner rocks, and that's all I have to say about that.


	5. Investigations

Jhondie

Jhondie

Armani looked like an extremely prosperous businessman when we entered his hotel room.He offered us a drink, like we weren't paying for it already.Well, okay, so we weren't paying for it, and with the adjustments I'd made, it was unlikely that anyone would know that Armani wasn't who he was supposed to be.I had run the credit card from a corporate card, and with it being the weekend; there wasn't anyone at the company to take the call.The soonest the duplicity would be known was Monday, and by then Armani would be back on the streets, waiting for his next payday.

I wasn't in the mood to play with him.He'd already checked out my butt twice, and I was about to plant my foot right up his if he didn't kick out what I wanted to know.I knew Justin could tell I was impatient.Actually I'd hit impatient the minute my dad died.Mom was upset about me taking off this afternoon.She was thinking I was just trying to get away from my grandparents.Well, that was a fringe benefit, but I had some work to do.

"I know you're planning on dining downstairs this evening," Justin said smoothly before I could pin this bum to the wall and break a few bones."So, we'll take up as little of your time as possible."The card had Armani able to eat at the hotel's restaurant, pick up a few things at the store, and get a few obscene movies.He was well pleased.

"You do know about the little gang war going on right now?" Armani said.He sounded like the upscale rich boy he used to be, condescending to talk to us peasants.I was tempted to remind him that we were the one paying for this, but I bit my tongue. 

"Who doesn't?" Justin replied.

"Well, it would seem that as of a week ago the Blood Waves were going to win.The ambushed the leader of the Night Posse and shot him several times.The Posse's leader was the brilliant tactician giving them the advantage.Once he was out, there wasn't anything going to stand in the way of the Waves."

"It would have worked, except that the leader didn't die.Apparently a doctor was coming home from work, saw the drive by, and stopped to help."I could feel a lead weight in my stomach.Oh God, no, don't tell me this."He was warned that if he saved the leader, the Waves would hold him accountable.The doctor got an ambulance out there, and basically saved the Posse's life.Nobody caught the doctor's name, but there was a doctor killed a few days ago by a Wave." 

He sat down and crossed his legs suavely."That what you wanted to know?"If I didn't have a question I would have hit him.

"Who was the Wave?" I asked.He smiled rather nastily.

"I would be more than happy to tell you over breakfast," he said, his voice full of meaning.Justin wasn't able to grab my arm in time.

Armani found himself flipped over in his chair, his expensive scotch all over his suit.I had my knee in his throat, and my hand on an extremely painful pressure point on another part of his body."I'm paying for your little love-nest here," I snapped, so you better answer some questions nicely before I put you out the fast way.I turned his head slightly so that he could see the window.He caught my meaning.

"Who. Was. The. Wave?" I enunciated very slowly.I let up off of his throat enough to let him speak.

"Wanna-be," he gasped.The urbane businessman disappeared."They're calling him Spanky.He don't like that.Had a bad time getting jumped in.Wanted to prove himself.Been bragging all over he capped the doc."

I helped him to his feet, and gave him my sweetest smile."That wasn't hard at all, was it?"

He looked at Justin who shrugged lightly."I warned you not to play with my partner," he said slightly fatalistically."Told you she was a hard-case."Armani was still gasping and holding his throat dramatically.We left.

Justin held his laughter until we got into the car."I don't think that was just scotch he soiled himself with," he said between chuckles.I hit him lightly on the shoulder.We had a place to start looking.That was good for me.

Justin called Dink.I had yet to meet Dink.I wasn't sure if I wanted to from the way Justin described him.He told Dink that there was a Blood Wave that went by Spanky, and he needed to find the real name and address.He hung up."We need fruit," he said."Want me to take you home first?"

I shuddered."No, we'll go find some," I said.It was late spring in California.Someone was bound to have fruit around here.I didn't want to go home anyways.Mom's parents had flown in.Dad's had died when he was 26 in a car accident, so I guess they thought they had to be here.They were rather well off, and didn't like me very much, not being their blood.Irene can trace her family and it's "proud Southern heritage" back before the Civil War.She's a member of the Daughters of the Confederacy.Whatever.

Mom had warned them that if they so much as mentioned that I was adopted, she'd never speak to any of them again. They didn't know all of the circumstances, but if I were alone with Irene, she would always mention Katherine in a way that let me know I was the replacement child.Charles wasn't as bad, being a southern gentleman and all, but he would much rather have Kayla around him than me.All in all, I was much better off with Justin.We went to the open-air market to seek greener fruit. 

Justin

We found the fruit.Jhondie doesn't like to use the fact she's hot, but she will on occasion.We couldn't find a strawberry to save our lives, but there were bananas at least.Dink likes bananas that are almost, but not quite too ripe to eat.At the market, you don't paw through the fruit; you grab what's on top, and keep a dozen other people from ripping it from your hands.Dad says it was different before the Pulse, but how should I know.

I was trying to negotiate for oranges when I saw the people trying to get to the bananas that had just shown up a few minutes before.In California oranges are much easier to get.We wouldn't get much from Dink with oranges, but it should be enough to get the guy's real name.Jhondie showed up beside me with bananas exactly the way Dink would like them.Never underestimate the genetically engineered.

"How'd you do it?" I asked her when we made a run for the car.If anyone had seen us, there'd be a hard time, as people would try to buy them off of us.Half of the time, if you can buy something in the market, you can walk outside the boundaries and sell it for twice the amount.Scalping was illegal, but if you gave the cop a percentage, you could get away with it.

She gave me her bet "duh" look."The seller was male and I was the youngest thing there with all of the right, ahem, equipment," she said dryly, glancing meaningfully at her chest."Not everything has to do with super powers."

I wasn't going to agree or disagree.I was very well aware that Jhondie was nicely equipped, and not just in the genetically enhanced department.I admit that it wasn't the easiest thing to spend a night with all of her, ahem, equipment against me and not do anything about it.There were times that a person should let a subject drop and stay dropped.This was one of them.

We went to Dink.He lived in this lousy one room flat.He shared the bathroom with everyone on his hall.I was just glad he didn't keep a bucket next to his computer desk.You'd expect the room to be a mess, but it was barracks neat.He said that he couldn't stand outside clutter.His computer desk looked like it was about to collapse and bury him in an avalanche of printouts, disks, CD's and other pieces of equipment that I didn't even want to know about.He said that it was in an order based on chaos.

Dink had a rather amazing reaction to Jhondie.She was probably the first female he'd ever had in that room.He'd been wearing his standard uniform: ratty sweatpants and a stained undershirt.The minute he saw her standing there, he'd asked us to wait for a minute, then opened the door a minute later wearing a new-looking golf shirt and slacks.I'd never gotten the full clothing treatment.I'd seen him once in his boxers.It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Dink, this is my partner, Jhondie," I said in introduction.I didn't give her last name.Dink didn't know mine, and I didn't know his.It was better that way.

She gave him a big smile, and he looked like he was going to faint.I don't know why I had the urge to hit him.She handed him the bananas."I'm so sorry they're not strawberries," she said flirtatiously."But, Justin said you like them just like this."I was expecting Dink's leg to start thumping or something.

"They're perfect," he said, not looking at the bananas at all but giving her this huge mooning smile.

"So, you got something for us?" I asked quickly.He looked at me vaguely."The name and address," I reiterated.He perked up a little.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."He sat down at the computer, and peeled a banana.He looked at Jhondie."Would you like one?" he asked.I almost fell down. Dink does not share.

"No, thank you," she said sweetly."I just need to find out who this Spanky guy is.It's very important to me."He nodded quickly.I was having the most difficult time not vomiting.

He pulled up the kid's rap sheet."I figured he's been arrested, being a gang member and all," he said.Gag.Dink does not explain how he does things.He was just trying to impress Jhondie."So, I searched under aliases and there he was."He pulled up the kid's picture with his name underneath. Jhondie leaned over Dink's shoulder to get a better view.He started to sweat.She wasn't doing it on purpose that time, but he didn't care.I wanted to get some cold water to dump on him.

"I found some interesting things about him," Dink said.Dink giving extra information for free.I guess he noticed my incredulous look."It was in his rap sheet," he explained."I can give it to you seeing that this is Jhondie's first time hiring me and all."He gave her a wide smile.It looked strange on a face that doesn't smile easily."I always satisfy my customers."She smiled back.

"What else did you find?" she asked.

"His name is Brian Knight," he said, "as in Darryl Knight's only son."That was not good.Darryl Knight was a very wealthy businessman who had his rich fingers deep into local politics."The kid was arrested a week ago, but released for lack of evidence."Lack of evidence, my foot.There could be a mountain, and nobody would do anything about it.Nobody except me that is."He was accused of shooting an immigrant's son.Something about the kid's dad being a doctor, the details are a little sketchy.Anyways, daddy shows up, and gets him bailed out, and he's back on the streets free and clear a few days later."

A few days later?So, he kills this other kid, and he's back out, and the next day Jhondie's dad is dead.Had he made a mistake?Armani said there was a problem when he got jumped in.If he hadn't acted manly enough, or something, he would have to prove himself to be a tough guy.

"Thanks a lot, Dink," I said.He smiled again at Jhondie.

"Anytime, you know that," he said."I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," he said looking at Jhondie.

We left.I wasn't saying anything, which I admit now was a little unusual for me.Jhondie noticed it.

"So, how do we prove it was him enough to get him?" she asked me.

I shrugged."Figure out how to show he was the shooter," I muttered.She gave me a weird look.

"Are you mad about something?"

"No," I replied."Why should I be?You should be mad with the way Dink had you mentally undressed the entire time you were there."

"He was?I thought he was just being nice."I snorted.Why was I acting like this?I was acting, well, not really, but a little…

"Jealous?" she said.

"What?"

"You're acting like you were jealous that I flirted with Dink to get some information out of him."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"That's what I would want to know."So would I.I was acting jealous.Feeling jealous too.I needed some sleep.

"I think that tomorrow we need to start recreating this last week in Spanky's life," I said, dropping the other topic."We'll start with the immigrant, and work our way to the ER."I glanced at Jhondie.Her face was set in stone.This was hard on her.I couldn't imagine investigating my mother's death.I wasn't sure if she was really going to kill Spanky or not, but deep down I didn't think she would.I wouldn't be helping her if I thought she was going to go all Manticore on me.

"Sounds good to me," she said, and then sighed deeply."I guess I should go home," she said, depressed."Time to play the red-headed step-child for the grandparents."

I took her home."Let me know if there's anything I can do," I said.

"Pick me up tomorrow," she replied, and then gave me a cold little smile."I'm sure we'll find something interesting for you to report on after tomorrow."I shivered.Even after that I knew I was going to show up in the morning.For better or worse, we were partners.If I didn't show, she would go on her own, and that would be worse.I could only hope she would let me stabilize her a little.Enough at least to keep her from doing something she would regret later.At least, I would hope she would eventually regret it.


	6. Personal Matters

Jhondie

Jhondie

I walked into the middle of a conversation Irene and Charles were having about me.It wasn't the best way to end the evening after being propositioned and ogled several times today.I have a nice body, but it doesn't mean I want every male looking at me weird.Even Justin was acting strange today.Maybe it was in the air.Maybe it was just me.

"You would think that girl would have some sense of decency and responsibility," Irene was babbling."Ashley considers her to be a daughter, and Jack referred to her as his daughter."There was a little moue of disgust on her face."She should be here, but since he wasn't her real father, she can go running around with any pretty-boy that takes her fancy."

Oh, boy, this again.Because I didn't trace my bloodline back two hundred years, I must be undisciplined, and ill mannered.Since I was adopted, my real mother must be promiscuous, lazy, and have no sense of responsibility, more traits that were of course passed on to me.I wanted to tell them that genetically I was related to everyone important who's DNA sample could be obtained.Maybe one day I would.It wouldn't be a security breach.She'd have a heart attack and die the minute I did.

"Katherine would never have run off when her mother needed her the most," Irene continued wistfully.That was it for me.

"No," I said from the doorway."She would just die again or something."Crude, I know, and I wish I didn't say it, but I was so sick of being the bad guy.

Irene whipped around, and gaped at me."How dare you!" she cried."You…you…you have no right to say things like that.I couldn't expect any more I suppose.Only someone rude enough to eavesdrop would say something like that!"

I shrugged."If you are going to say something you wouldn't want to be said in front of the subject of the statement, perhaps you should rethink making the statement at all," I quoted."That's what Miss. Manners said in the etiquette book you sent to me for my birthday."Every now and then I love having a photographic memory.

Her mouth opened and then closed.She looked like a stupid fish.I didn't say anything else, just ran up to my room.Kayla was sitting on my bed, holding the teddy bear dad won for her in a carnival when she was seven.She looked at me angrily.Ah, Irene strikes again.Irene wouldn't out and out say I was adopted, but she would tell Kayla how terrible I was for not being there for my family.In her mind, hints don't count as telling.Maybe she was part Manticore too.

"Have fun?" Kayla said rather bitterly.Yep, suspicions confirmed.

I sat down on the bed and looked at my young sister.She would be turning thirteen in July.I would be eighteen in September.Even with five years difference, we'd been close.There was always sibling rivalry, but I never forgot that it was her that led me to my family.She couldn't remember it, but I would never forget it.

"Kay," I said softly."I wasn't out partying with Justin.We weren't running around blowing a Saturday like Grandma said."

I could see a few cracks in her anger.Kayla knew me better."Grandma said if you really cared, you would be here."

"Grandma also says children should be seen and not heard," I replied.That got a small smile from her.

"Why doesn't Grandma think you care that daddy…daddy," she broke off, sniffing.I hugged her.

"Grandma doesn't think any teenager cares about anyone but themselves," I said, knowing she would believe that."But I do care.I was out today…" now I broke off, the tears threatening.Should I tell her?

She looked at me expectantly.Sisters sometimes confide in each other things they would never tell their parents.It's a strange relationship that can have two people fighting bitterly, yet at the same time have a united front against everyone else.They support each other when it comes to the outside, no matter what.Kayla always knew I would be there to back her.This was something she needed to know.

"You can't tell anyone," I said firmly.She knew that meant seriously.We never discussed it, but once one of use started something with that phrase, it was between us and that was it."But Justin was helping me look for the person that shot Dad."Kayla's eyes got huge."We were talking to some people, and we think we might have a lead, but you can't say anything because I don't want Mom to get her hopes up that we're going to find him and then we don't."

"I won't," she said breathlessly."You don't think the police will find him?"

I shrugged."They might.But I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he gets caught and spends the rest of his life in prison.That's a promise."She hugged me.I felt better.Irene thought she could poison Kayla, but there was only so much she could do from Georgia.Kayla got off of my bed and went to the door, pausing before she left.

"Grandma really doesn't like you a lot," she said thoughtfully."Shouldn't she like her oldest grandchild the best?"Sometimes it bites having an intelligent sibling.

"I don't care how old the family is, or who my ancestors are," I answered truthfully."The only family I care about lives in this house."She smiled, and nodded before leaving.

I lay flat on my bed assimilating everything that had taken place that day.I could use a good dose of violent physical activity right now.It would take the edge off of everything.If Zack was here we could spar for a while.He was better than me, but I might have a chance with the way I was feeling.I wished I could sleep.I wanted to get started tonight, but Justin did require sleep, and I should spend some time at home with the family.It was easier to push all of the pain aside when I was gone though.I sighed.

I knew I wasn't going to wait until the morning.Everyone else was going to sleep eventually.Justin wanted to get evidence against the shooter.I didn't need evidence.I just needed some of his blood.

I waited around until everyone went to bed.Mom checked in on me, but I didn't want to talk.I knew Irene had been at her about what a horrible person I was, but I really didn't care.With the way I was feeling, Irene was going to get a dose of what I was trained to do very quickly.I hate feeling like this.Like a killing machine.But, that is what I am supposed to be.I might as well use it.

When Mom went to bed, I snuck into her room and went into their closet.On the top shelf was my Dad's gun.Mom didn't know I knew where it was, but I had known Dad didn't turn it in like he was supposed to after the Pulse.He'd tried to explain to me that a gun was a very dangerous thing when I found it, and I just kept looking at him with a grin until he caught the irony of what he was saying.I showed him the proper way to break it down and clean it, and told him about some of the other weapons I'd handled.I had to swear never to tell Mom that I knew about it.

I took it out, checked the clip, and then slipped back out of the room.It had a hip holster that I attached to my jeans, and covered it with my jacket.It would do.Unless someone pulled back my jacket they wouldn't notice.I wasn't planning on being noticed anyways.I knew from Cheryl's boyfriend a bar where a lot of gang members hung out.It was a neutral ground kind of place.The place where a little braggart might go for a couple of beers and to tell the world how he killed a doctor.I'd seen his picture.I'd know him.

I drove to a point about a mile away, and gave a kid ten bucks to keep an eye on the car.You get to know certain looks in areas.There are kids that work for the crime bosses.You give them a tip; they make sure your car is safe.It's just capitalism in a post-Pulse world.I hiked the rest of the way, and scoped out the area.The bar was at the end of a dead-end street.There were several buildings close by that were being used by squatters.One was a two-story place about 100 yards from the bar.

I climbed to the roof.I didn't have a rifle, so this was going to be much more tricky, but it was doable.We were designed so that we wouldn't need a riflescope to get the distance shots.I wasn't as good of a shot as Zack or Zane, but I was good enough.I settled down and waited.It was funny that I didn't get bored in the slightest.I kept watching the crowd, and waiting.The kid was still trying to prove himself.He'd be here eventually to brag some more.

After a couple of hours I saw him stagger out with his arm around some girl.She deposited him on the ground, and went back into the bar.She looked like a body builder.Must be the bouncer.There were a few other people around, and it made me have to wait for another minute.He had to be a little separated just in case I missed.I didn't want to hurt anyone except for the person that hurt me.

He staggered a few steps, and then turned to yell a few obscenities at the bar and the bouncer.There he was.I put him in my sights; safety was off, my finger touching the trigger, ready to do it…

I couldn't.Somewhere a small voice spoke up in my head.It almost sounded like Justin.What if you're wrong, it whispered.What if the kid is just bragging about something to get respect?What if he didn't do it at all?Everyone's guilty of something, another voice fired back.That one was easy to place.Lydecker.My finger fell away.Who did I want to be?Jhondie Harris or 223960005182?Was I willing to take a life on a suspicion?Could I resist?He was still there staggering down the street.Alone.Easy mark.I crouched there, just as I'd been taught, and watched my mark.

Justin

I was getting used to Jhondie sneaking into my room at night.I had started to make sure I wore pajama bottoms when I went to bed.She'd find something really hot on a story, and pop in.So, when woke up to hearing my window open, I didn't exactly wake instantly on a rush of adrenaline and leap out of bed.She was standing there, looking, well, downright pitiful.She was dressed in all black, even gloves, her hair pulled back, and tucked up.For her to be out with that barcode exposed, she obviously had no intentions of anyone seeing her.What had she done?

"What happened?" I asked, trying to wake up.It wasn't fair that she could be going strong at three in the morning.

She handed me a box."Can you keep this for me?" she asked in a quavering voice."I shouldn't have it anywhere near me."

I opened it, my mouth bone dry with dread.There was a gun inside.My immediate response is best left unrecorded.I looked at her, wondering if she could see the horror I felt.

"What did you do?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted the answer.Could I hide a murder weapon for her?Even if the cause was just, could I do it?

"I couldn't," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek."I wanted to.He was right there.Easy mark.But it might not have been him.Could be wrong all around.I just don't want to be tempted again until I know for sure."She put her hands over her face, and started to cry silently.

There are no words to describe the relief that I felt.She hadn't done it.I put down the box, and put my arms around her.She accepted the embrace, and we stood there for a while, not sure what to say.I wanted to tell her that it would be OK, but I wasn't sure that it would be.She was designed to be an assassin.That was scary.I mean, real scary to think that she could do it.It was a side of her that she kept down real hard, but wanted to come back.

"I kept hearing Lydecker tell me to do it," she whispered."Everything he said, everything he taught said that you take your mark no matter what, and I wanted to."I knew who Lydecker was.I hoped that one day I'd meet him.I'd love to deck him."I just didn't know for certain.I could be wrong.He might not be the one," she continued.

I didn't need to say anything.She had said before that she always felt like she was still fighting Manticore.It's training, thoughts; controls were always trying to get the upper hand.Jhondie had won this round.Won big time.


	7. Unexpected Information

Justin

Justin

I picked Jhondie up the next morning and we headed on over to the place where Spanky might have killed that kid.She was a little distant, but I couldn't blame her.I had pretty much kicked her out of my room last night, and she was probably upset about everything that had happened before that anyways.I knew she just wanted a friend right then, but call me what you will, dumb male always thinking with the wrong part of the anatomy, the facts are that she was very attractive and very vulnerable right then, and I'm a straight male.You show me a guy that could have a beautiful woman in his arms a foot from his bed, and not have thoughts he shouldn't about a friend, and I'll show you a man who knows the difference between rose pink and blush pink.

I would have been all right I think if she hadn't looked at me with that look on her face that even now I can't describe except to say it was a definite offer.Thank God I was raised to be a gentleman.She probably would have done anything to get her mind off of what she had almost done, and I was certainly tempted.It took every bit of will power I had to not get things started.Granted, that would have ruined our friendship, hurt her worse in the morning, and made me feel like a louse, but the little devil that was, ahem, on my shoulder didn't care.

So I made her leave way sooner than she wanted to.I dozed more than slept for the rest of the night.There was no way I could really sleep.I wanted to go after her and apologize, but what was I going to say?Sorry for being rude, but if you stay, we're going to be doing an equipment check.That just wasn't quite right.Maybe if we left it, it would go away.I hoped so.

Jhondie

I knew it wasn't fair to be so cold to Justin, but I wasn't sure how else to avoid what had almost happened last night.I mean if he didn't have that streak of chivalry, I would have ruined everything.I was pressed against him, and when I looked up our faces were mere inches apart.Let's just say, it was very obvious that he was enjoying where he was.And to be honest, had he not let me go and stepped back when he did, I know what would have happened.Maybe if we left it alone, it would go away.

Concentrate on what we needed to do.That was a good way around things.Concentrate.While waiting for everyone to go to bed the night before, I had gotten the information on Spanky's arrest for killing the immigrant's son.There had been some kind of argument, and then Spanky had pulled a gun and shot the kid a few times.The only witness was the kid's father.The D.A. decided that wasn't credible enough since no weapon was found.I guess daddy took care of that too.

The shooting happened near the immigrant's place of business.It was a place to start.It was still early enough that there really wasn't anyone on the streets.We started to go over what had happened, trying to get the steps down and recreate the crime.What were they arguing about?A man suddenly began yelling behind us in Chinese.Mine wasn't perfect, but I could clearly understand him.

"Get out," he yelled."Have you no respect for the dead?Get out now!"

I turned.He was an Asian man standing in the front door of the closed herb shop.He was wearing a white apron, and shaking his fist threateningly

"Excuse me?" I said in Mandarin.He stopped yelling, and looked a little startled that I knew his language.

"Leave now!" he yelled.

"Sir, we are trying to solve a crime committed here a little over a week ago," I said.

"You are police?" he scoffed."The police said there was nothing they could do.Now you want to do something?"

"We are not police," I said firmly.Justin was looking confused, but I would translate for him later."But we have reason to suspect that the person who committed this crime, committed another one three days ago, and we want to stop him."

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.I started to suspect who he was.

"Are you Mr. Lee?" I asked, remembering the father's name from the police reports.He didn't respond immediately.

"My associate is a journalist," I said."And I just want to find the person that killed my father."

His face hardened.I hoped I hit the right button on him.He paused, and then motioned us to follow him into the shop.

Most of the conversation was slow because I had to double-speak it.Mr. Lee, who I soon found out was really Dr. Lee, seemed a little amused by my translations, but he was kind enough to speak clearly so that I would understand everything.I told him that my father was the doctor that was killed a few days before.He had heard about that, and sympathized, and said that it made sense.

There weren't nearly as many immigrants now as there were before the Pulse.Why leave one third-world country for another one where you can't speak the language?Where Martial Law had been declared, most people in the Communist countries had more freedoms.LA wasn't quite so bad, but it was still pretty messed up.I asked him a few questions about why Spanky was fighting with his son, and he began to explain.

"My son was a good boy," he said."He made a terrible mistake when he was younger and started to get involved with a gang in China.But they wanted him to kill, and he refused.He tried to leave the gang, but they wouldn't let him.No one would help him.We moved to a different city, but there was a branch there trying to make him come back.My son respected his family too much to be what they wanted.So, we left China and came here to live."

He sighed bitterly."I do not speak English.I am a doctor, but cannot practice here.But I was willing to do anything to keep my only son safe.I opened this shop.My daughter's English is good enough for the customers that come here.We were fine until about three months ago."

"My son had a tattoo from his gang in China.We did not have the money to have it removed.And one day, someone saw it, and started harassing him.There was a gang here that claimed kinship to the one in China.They wanted him to join with them.He refused.He refused many times, and was in several fights.They finally started to leave him alone."

"Who was the gang here?" I asked.

"They call themselves the Night Posse," he answered, stumbling a little over the English words.Things started to fall into place for me."Then a week ago I see my son with a boy from a different gang.They were arguing, fighting in the alley behind the shop.I do not know what they were saying, but the boy tried to hit my son."Mr. Lee smiled harshly."My son knows martial arts.He did not injure the boy, but threw him on the ground like he would if a girl had attacked him."

He paused, and I understood how hard it was for him to relive that moment.I took out the picture of Spanky that Dink had printed for us."This is the person that shot him?" I asked softly.

He looked at it angrily."No!" he snapped."I told the police that, but they did not believe me.I told them that this is the boy he argued with but it was the other one that shot my son!"

"The other one?" I asked, incredulously.I realized that I had spoken in English when Justin looked at me sharply.I repeated myself in Chinese.

"The boy had a friend with him," he said."There was another young man, maybe in his early twenties.He said something to the boy on the ground, and then pulled out a gun and shot my son."He saw the shock on my face."You do not believe me either?"

"I believe you," I said."There was no mention of another person anywhere in the police report," I continued."It surprised me."Spanky didn't kill the kid.Maybe he didn't kill Dad either.I almost took him out, and he might not have done anything.It took a great deal of self-control to keep from screaming at myself for being so stupid.

"Was there anyone else around?" Justin asked.I repeated the question to Mr. Lee.The police report didn't say anything about a possible witness, but it obviously had omitted a great deal.

"There was a girl on the other side of the fence," he said.He rose and motioned me to follow.We went to the second story and went into what appeared to be his office.We looked out the window into the alley.It appeared that there was once a wood fence separating the alley, but half of it had been torn down."She was a girl from the gang that kept trying to recruit my son.She had come to my son, and was going to leave when the fight started.She hid behind the fence, and when…when it was over she ran away."

"Did you tell the police?" I asked.

"No," he replied."I knew the police would give me no justice.Now I must hope that this street gang will somehow correct the wrong that has been done."He sounded so sad.It hurts to lose your faith.That was something I understood.

"They won't have to," I said firmly."I'm going to find out what happened.Then we'll all have justice."


	8. Smooth Moves

Justin

Justin

The best person to talk to about the identity of the mysterious girl was Armani, but we'd worn out our welcome with him.Not that he wouldn't talk to us for the right price, but Jhondie would have probably kicked the crap out of him before he could give us anything useful.Maybe she should just stay home.She was way too violent right now.Well, maybe not.

I'd done some research on the Night Posse.Four years before, the current leader had taken over the gang.He'd remodeled it the way he wanted to, mostly by threats and a few bodies being found.He was Asian, and made it into a pseudo-Chinese gang.You know all the bad stereotypes of the Oriental criminal you read in badly written stories?Deadly yet honorable, that kind of thing.What I thought about it didn't matter.What mattered is that the leader was following through on all of those lousy stereotypes.

I knew where their headquarters were.Leader was there recovering from a gunshot.Maybe it was time for the direct approach.

"Jhondie," I said."I have an idea, but you have to go along with it exactly."She raised one eyebrow in question."We're going to talk to the Night Posse," I said."I'm going to demand information.We'll probably be attacked, but I can't move a muscle.You take them down, and then come back and stand a pace behind me.You can't say anything though."

"You expect me to be your genetically enhanced fighting dog?"She sounded pissed.

"All they're going to know is that you can take out all of them, but you'll do as I say without question," I explained."They'll be thinking I'm some big behind the scenes player somewhere.You know, one of their bosses.It's all for the show, I promise you."I smiled as charmingly as I could."Besides, you get to kick all of the butt.I won't take any from you."

It semi-worked.She didn't smile or laugh, but she nodded.I drove off towards our destination before she could change her mind.

Jhondie surveyed the area from a distance before we moved in.There were two guards standing at the front door, each armed with automatic rifles."Stay back," she ordered.What was funny was that sometimes she would start to make a hand gesture, and then stop herself and verbally give an order.I figured she had been trained in non-verbal communications at Manticore.I guess old habits die hard.

The guards didn't have a chance.She was on them before they could react.Neither of them had a chance to get off a warning shot before they were both unconscious.She waved me to come on.I opened the door dramatically and strolled into the room.There were maybe a dozen people in there, and I suddenly had about ten guns pointed at me.No fear, I told myself.A guy in such a high position like me wouldn't be the slightest bit afraid of street punks.Jhondie came in behind me, perfectly serene.

On one side of the room there was an Asian male, maybe mid-twenties, with a big bandage on his forehead, his arm in a sling, and a pair of crutches by his side.A younger girl was sitting beside him.He looked amused at my entrance.With some luck he wouldn't order us killed immediately.

"Pardon the intrusion," I said coolly, "but I was unable to set up an appointment in advance."

I had his interest."You killed my associates outside?"

I looked at Jhondie who shook her head."They're still breathing.They'll just have headaches later."

"So why don't I kill you right now?"

This was it."I represent someone that would not like that to happen," I said.Now I had his interest for real. 

"And who would that be?" he said suavely, but I could see the slightest hint of wariness.There was someone he worried about.

"I'm not at liberty to say his name, but you do know who I'm talking about," I said, as though I would be shocked if he said he didn't.It would have to be reported that the leader had shown very bad manners, and that was something he obviously didn't want to happen."Our mutual associate would like to know more about the death of a doctor," I continued.

He smirked."You mean the one the Wave killed?"

"I wasn't aware a Blood Wave killed a doctor," I replied."My associate is interested in the Blood Wave's friend.The real gunman."From the way his eyes narrowed, I had taken a wild shot, and hit a bull's-eye.For some reason I couldn't see Spanky as a killer.He was a rich-boy on a wild ride, not a cold-blooded killer.

"Throw them out," he ordered to one of his men.A very big guy near us started to approach.I knew she would kill me later, but I snapped my fingers anyways.Jhondie came around me like a streak of lightning.The guy went to take a swing at her, but she dodged him easily, and planted a kick into his mid-section.She whipped around, her leg making contact with his face.The others around us were still had their guns drawn, but were more interested in gawking at Jhondie than shooting her.

Jhondie's opponent flew back and landed on the ground.She held her ground while he got back up.He wasn't nearly as dazed as he'd seemed and got back up, eyeing her carefully.Jhondie in full action was a sight to behold, and I was just glad I wasn't the one on the receiving end.Sometimes she looked so feline it wasn't funny.I could almost see a tail twitching in anticipation of pouncing.She suddenly leaped into the air, flipping over him, and before he could spin around, she kicked him in the back, throwing him onto his face.

He looked bewildered at being taken down a second time by a girl.None of his friends would shame him by pitching in.His rep would be permanently in the toilet if it became known that he had to have help with a woman.With a sudden vicious move, he did a leg sweep on Jhondie, knocking her backwards, but she did an easy back flip and landed on her feet.He was already on her, and she ducked fast around him, her elbow slamming into his kidneys.Even I had to wince.He turned gray.She whipped around again, her foot smashing his already bloodied face.He fell to the ground.

"Enough!" I said firmly.I was so grateful that she didn't show the slightest bit of anger at being given an order.I was probably going to get my butt kicked later.She very calmly walked back to me, and then in a move that surprised me, knelt beside me, her eyes lowered, hands on her thighs.

Leader looked impressed."What do you want for her?" he asked."I really must have her come work for me."

I looked a little bored."It's up to her.She could obviously leave if she wanted to."I addressed Jhondie."Do you want to work for him, pet?"

"No, sir," she replied serenely.I was a dead man.

"So," I said at the leader, "are you ready to negotiate?"

Jhondie

You know, at Manticore, I learned lots of ways to kill a man.There's slow painful ways, and then the quick ones.The second Justin referred to me as "pet" I started leaning towards very slow and painful.Maybe roasting him alive would be a good place to start.Or maybe we'd go for a nice long drive in the desert, and I would take him out, and coat him with honey and stake him down for ants to devour.Maybe it would just take a surgeon to remove my foot from his butt.It would have to wait until later though.

The girl beside the leader caught my attention.She had paled when Justin mentioned the real gunman.I had a feeling she was the one who saw Man Bai Lee get shot.She was staring at intently when I knelt down.I looked so submissive nobody noticed me covertly eyeing her.Justin again demanded information, and she looked absolutely miserable.She was covering it well, but I could use my enhanced vision to look across the long room and see her face clearly.

"Why exactly does your master wish for this information?" the leader asked Justin.He seemed extremely wary now.I guess Justin had been right about my display.I was obviously a very lethal weapon, and he had me under complete control.Control my foot.The only thing controlling me was my desire to find the truth overriding my desire to break a valuable part of Justin's body.

"My master is in the same position of debt to the doctor that you are in," Justin said smoothly."The doctor saved my master's life once, as yours was saved.Justice to the doctor's family must be done to repay the debt, or so my master has decided."He was getting into this smooth Oriental stereotype thing.

"Should we hear more information, it will be passed onto you," the leader said in a dismissive tone.Justin took the hint.He smiled slightly.

"I shall tell my master of your words," he replied."Good day to you all."He turned to leave, and then snapped his fingers again.I jumped to my feet, and noticed the girl had slipped out the back.I followed Justin a pace behind him, looking like Mary's innocent little lamb.

We had parked several blocks away.I could tell we were being followed, but Justin didn't seem concerned in the slightest.I wanted to find out who it was, but if it was the gang, we'd better keep up appearances.I supposed being the servant I should be the driver.Servant.He was dead.I stepped around him, and slipped his keys out of his pocket without him noticing.I opened the passenger door, and bowed my head.He smiled patronizingly, and got in.

I went to the driver's side, and noticed the small card peeping from under the handle.Back alley, it said, nine tonight.It then listed the address for Dr. Lee's shop.I put it in my pocket covertly and got in the car.We drove out of that neighborhood with no particular direction in mind.

Justin

"Pet?" she said.If a cobra could talk that would have been the exact tone it would speak in.Dangerous and fascinating all at the same time.

"Jhondie, you know I had to," I said quickly.I was so lucky she was driving.Wait a sec, she could break me with one hand."I don't really think that, you know that.OUCH!" I yelled when she punched my arm.I ended up having a huge bruise on it for a week. 

"If I didn't still need you capable of walking, there'd be a lot more coming," she snapped.She really was pissed."I am nobody's servant or slave," she snarled.

Damn, forgot, raw nerve with her.She's real touchy about the concept of being owned.I don't blame her in the slightest, except that my arm really hurt.

"Jhon?"She didn't answer."I'm sorry if I went overboard.I didn't mean to remind you of anything."She thawed a little.

"I'm not sorry I hit you," she said, but there was a little hint of a smile in her voice.

"Are we even?"Now she smiled a little.

"We will be after tonight."

Oh God, not again, was the first thing that went through my mind.Yeah, yeah, typical male I know.If she acted tonight like she did last night, sorry guys, but the chivalry streak does have an end point to it.I used up about 90% of my willpower then, and there wasn't much left if she was even close to the way she was last night.

She pulled a little card out of her pocket and handed it to me."Where'd you get this?" I asked quickly after reading it.

"It was on the car door.Did you notice the girl with the leader?"Uh, was that a trick question?

"Yeah," I said."She was sitting there with him until you got into that fight."

"But did you actually look at her?"I felt like I was blindfolded and going through a minefield.Granted, we were only friends, but who knows what will set a woman off.My shoulder hurt too much to upset her again.

"Not really," I said carefully.She gave me a disgusted look."I was busy trying to get information, remember?"

She rolled her eyes."The witness was a female.I think it was her."That made sense.

"So you think she wants to talk, or kill us?"

She grinned devilishly."It's either I kill you, or you risk it with me.That's why we'll be even after tonight."

I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.


	9. Witnesses

Jhondie

Jhondie

We were right on time.I had gone home for a little while, and listened to a lecture on why only heathens aren't at church on Sundays.Mom told Irene that it was my choice how I wanted to worship God, and that was final.I didn't remember the last time Mom went to church without Irene being present, but I didn't mention that.Mom could back Irene down and that was good enough for me.I was so glad they were leaving in the morning.I was going to take the week off of school, and I didn't want anyone to annoy me.I was trying to keep everything down so I could concentrate on finding my father's killer, but I knew I needed time to mourn him for real.

I told Mom I had something important I had to do that night.I knew she thought Zack was in town, and I needed to see him.She still was a little weirded out by my relationship with him, but she was okay with it.I didn't tell her what was really going on, but Kayla gave me a couple of looks that told me she had a better idea than Mom did.

The alley seemed deserted, but I spotted her right off the bat hiding in the shadows.I didn't let on that I could see her.She looked terrified as it was.It was definitely the delicate-looking Oriental girl from the gang.She wasn't wearing any colors, and that said she was not doing this with leader-boy's blessings.I scanned the buildings and made sure we were clear.It didn't feel like an ambush, but you can't be too careful.

I nodded slightly towards where she was.Justin covertly glanced over there, and looked at me a little confused.Sometimes I use him to check and see how well someone really is hidden."We're here," I called out to her.I held my hands up so she could see they were empty.Not that it mattered after my display earlier.

She crept out of the shadows like a mouse."I knew you were not the servant," she said."You have the air of the strong, not the weak."

Like I could resist a setup like that."It was required so I could look around properly."I patted Justin's cheek."Be a good boy and make sure nobody disturbs us, will you?Just stay at the end of the alley.I'll tell you when I want you again."He paused and if looks could kill…I felt better.

I looked back at the girl as he walked away."He's not that bright, but he has some…finer assets."She glanced at his back as he faced away from us, and smiled a little.I wondered if Justin heard that too.

"Why are you really looking for the killer?" she asked suddenly.

I didn't know how to answer that.I thought about what Justin had said earlier."My boy said the doctor had a debt owed to him.I'm the one who owes it."I had to fight back how hard my stomach clinched.I owed Dad so much.He had done more than save my life.He'd helped me reclaim my soul from Manticore."I always repay my debts," I said evenly.

"You know more than you are telling." She looked at me sharply.

I shrugged."I always know more than I say," I replied airily."But then again, so do you."She suddenly looked scared again, but this was why she called me here, and we both knew it."You saw Man Bai Lee get killed, didn't you?" I pressed."By the same person that killed the doctor."

She nodded."My brother will kill me if he knew I talked to you," she said quickly.

"I've kept better secrets than this."I guess she could tell I was serious.

"Man Bai said he did not want to be in the gang, and I respected that," she said quietly."But…I liked him anyways.We were friends.He was honorable in a world that has lost its honor.I was there, but he saw Spanky and the other one, and told me to hide.He didn't want a gang fight at his father's business, so I went behind the fence before they saw me."She wiped a tear away.

"Spanky had seen him with my brother at a club.Spanky called him names and said he was a member of the Posse, but he was too afraid of the Waves to come out.He said he was going to fight him.The other person, he was not dressed like a gang member.He was wearing slacks, and a nice shirt and sports jacket, and very expensive shoes.He looked like a country club member.He leaned against a wall and looked very bored."

"Spanky tried to hit Man Bai, but he could not.Man Bai was very skilled in martial arts, and he did not want to really hurt the boy.He threw him down on the ground, and then the other man, he…he…he said, really, Spanky, are you always going to screw up everything in your life?Then he sighed, and said go find your baby bottle, and I'll take care of this.Then he pulled out a gun and shot Man Bai.Spanky yelled out, why did you do that?He looked at him and said, men take what they want, and they don't play around.Uncle Darryl taught me that.Then I ran away before they could see me."

She was crying harder now, and I realized that Man Bai was more than just a friend.I knew exactly what it felt like to see someone you care about get gunned down in front of you.I could still see every detail of when Lydecker shot Eva.

"Didn't you tell your brother?"I asked.They should have retaliated in some way.

"He said that we could do nothing.There was more to it than I knew, and I was to drop it, and not persist."That figured.Darryl Knight had his hands in a lot of places.Made sense that some gangbangers would be scared of him.A light switch went off in my head.That's whom they thought we represented.No wonder they wouldn't talk.They thought it was a silence test, maybe?Who cared, we had something more to go on.

"You will not tell that I said anything?" she asked.

"Said anything?I never saw you before."She turned and disappeared down the alley's other end, back into the shadows.I saw her move a board, and slip into a building.It would have been impressive for someone to see if they didn't have my visual abilities.

I went back to Justin, who was still fuming.

"Sucks, don't it?" I said with a smirk.

He glared at me."It's a good thing I'm too much a gentleman to hit a girl," he replied icily."Finer assets, huh?"I know I blushed.So, I'd checked out his rear.Maybe more than once even.No laws against that.He knew he'd gotten me back, and continued, a little nicer."What did she say?"

I told him what she had said as we walked back to the car."I can ask Dink about it in the morning," he said finally.

"Morning?"I couldn't believe it.It wasn't even ten."The night's still young.There's plenty of time to do some recon."

"However," he overrode me."Some of us are mere mortals, and cannot go several days without any sleep.

"You had last night," I pouted as we got in his car.He shot me a look, and I had to cringe.

"For some reason I don't sleep after strange nocturnal visits," he said, in a slightly strained tone.

So maybe it did need to be discussed."I'm sorry about that," I said quickly."It was really not cool of me to do that to you, and, um, you know."

"Yeah, I know how it is."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Cool."

"Good."

We didn't say much else as he took me home.At least we had worked it out.

Nobody noticed me sneaking back into the house.Irene goes to bed at nine thirty, so I didn't have to listen to her yapping.I sat down in front of my computer and thought for a while.Uncle Darryl?I got on-line and started to go through local society news.I had to weed through the celebrity garbage, but I started to find what I was looking for.Society events for the wealthy.Charity balls, that sort of thing.I saw a local golf tournament from two weeks ago to benefit a juvenile cancer hospital.The name Knight caught my eye.

"Darryl Knight teamed up with his nephew, Emerson Bradshaw to help raise money for this worthy cause," I read aloud."We have to do everything possible to help those in need", Emerson was quoted later as he accepted the first-place award."We can't forget that cancer is impartial to anyone's sex, race, religion, or economic situation."

I almost gagged.Was this the nephew? He could have more than one.This one had that slick country-club charm to him.I looked, but I couldn't find any information about Knight having another nephew, or any siblings at all for that matter.There was only one thing to do.I called Dink.

I could almost see him fall out of his chair when he heard me on the phone.I told him that I needed to find out who Darryl Knight's siblings and their children were.Then came the hard question seeing that the market was closed and I really needed that information ASAP."So, what will I owe you for getting me that?" I asked.Please let it be a fruit that is possible to get.Please don't let it be a crude suggestion.

"Well," he replied."You can meet me at this bar called Fiesta.You buy the first round, and I'll give you what I can find."

It hit me then.He wouldn't suggest I go to his place for the payment.Saying he had a pretty girl at his place, his buddies would never believe that.But if he showed up where his buddies were with the pretty girl, they would be congratulating him for weeks abut whatever stories he made up.

"When?" I asked.

"Give me two hours."I checked my watch.That would put it at almost one in the morning.Not a big deal for me as long as I was back with the car in time for Mom to take her parents to the airport.I wouldn't screw up her getting them out of here for anything.

Dink was a perfect gentleman at the bar.From the looks he was getting from some of the others, I realized my theory was right.This was a show for them.Still, I got a pitcher of beer, and he showed me what he had.Darryl had one sister who had three kids, but only one was a son.It was the guy from the article.I was looking at my father's killer.Son of a bitch.

I thanked Dink, and hung around for a while, making small talk, mostly for his friends' collective benefits.They were all obviously impressed at who Dink had showed up with.I needed to get home, so I leaned over and kissed his cheek.I thought for a second he was going to faint."I had a great time tonight," I said loudly."See you real soon," I drawled, and left.

Justin

"You did what?" I asked furiously, not believing what I'd heard.

"I went ahead and did the legwork like I always seem to be doing," she replied heatedly.

I wasn't mad that she'd gotten the information out of Dink.That was just Jhondie, although she'd never gone to him without me before.It was the other thing she'd said that floored me.She'd found out that Emerson Bradshaw had just started working for his uncle's company.So, she called him and told him she was with an organization for people that had cancer as children, and she wanted to meet with him that afternoon because her organization wanted to give him an award for his charity work.

"Jhondie, do you really think I'm going to let you meet this guy?"Maybe a direct challenge wasn't the best idea.

"You think you can stop me?"

"You think I'm going to help you kill him?" I snapped back.There were limits to my devotion to her.That obviously stung her though.We'd been having breakfast after I took the twins to school and her mother had taken Irene back to the airport.I didn't have any classes that day, but I wished I were in a classroom, taking a killer comprehensive final rather than hearing this.

She jumped up."I'm not meeting him to set my mark," she hissed low."I can push everything to the side like I was trained to do.I want the truth!"We were eating at an outdoor café, and she started to stalk off.

I followed her."Wait," I called.She paused, but didn't turn around."After the last few days, I have no idea what's in your head right now, and to be honest, taking him out is what I would be wanting to do in your place."

She turned back to be, still furious."I am not a genetically engineered killing machine," she said under her breath."Regardless of what you think, I do want to get to the truth."

"I'm sorry," I said simply.It was hard to get around some things with her.In truth, she was designed to be a genetically engineered killing machine.And sometimes, I could see it."Come on," I urged."Sit down, and we'll talk, okay?"She wasn't happy, but she sat back down with me.

I tried to begin again and be a little more open-minded."What good is meeting him going to do?"

"I'm going to get him talking," she said firmly."Ask him about his family and things like that.Start out if he'd ever had a family member with cancer, and then move into the state of the world and kids in general.He's 23, so he'll think a teenager is just a kid.I'm not thinking I'll get him to confess, but I'm willing to bet I can get something."

I was willing to bet that too.She'd mentioned interrogations once, and I had a feeling she'd been trained on how to get information from someone.They'd probably given some pretty intense demonstrations back at Manticore."You don't think he'll dismiss you as just a teenager?" I asked.She was only 17.

She raised one eyebrow."He'll think I'm much older," she replied."I'm not exactly your typical teen."And that point I had to concede to her.


	10. Brian

Jhondie

Jhondie

"When the subject does not know he is being interrogated, he will be far more cooperative.The setting should be comfortable to him, someplace that he is accustomed to.You should also have a back plan to remove the subject should hard interrogation be required.And always clean up after yourself."I could hear Lydecker's voice instructing us.Pump him, then pump him full of lead was the basic plan of interrogation at Manticore.I supposed it worked pretty well.At least the screams I heard from interrogation rooms said it did.

I snapped myself to the present.Suck it up, I ordered myself.Don't think about what's going on.Don't think about whom you're really meeting.Think about the mission.Get the truth.That's the important part.Whatever happens after that remained to be seen.I could handle it.I was designed to handle anything.

He was waiting for me at the little upscale bistro precisely at one.My first instinct was to turn remove his charming grin, with a knife preferably, but I kept it down.I knew Justin was nearby if I needed him.More like if I lost it on Bradshaw here, he could step in and keep me from killing him.He hoped he could at least.I knew he wouldn't need to.I could control myself long enough to get what I needed. 

We chatted politely for a while, and I told him about my organization.It was a real one, based out of the hospital in Atlanta where I had been cured of leukemia as a child, or so I told him.When I moved here, I started a chapter in LA to raise awareness, and to help children cope with life-threatening illnesses.We were so impressed by his remarkable words of support for children in need.We were going to have a fund-raising luncheon, and wanted to give him an award for all his help.

I'd picked up on enough about the golf tournament that he'd helped to organize it.More like he'd told his secretary to do it, and she pulled it off so that he could claim the credit.I played his ego like a violin easily.It was like petting a dog.When his back leg starts twitching, you got the right spot.I could see I was saying the right stuff from the amount of ego on Bradshaw's face.

Then he talked and I listened politely.All he wanted was an occasional nod, and smile.I laughed when I thought the pause dictated it.I didn't hear a word he said.I'm sure it was basically how wonderful he was.I was thinking of ways to skin him alive, and keep him alive for a long time.There was something else too.I didn't think he was the gunman that actually shot my father.From all of the eyewitnesses, there were two black males in a car, and it looked like a gangbangers car with all of the graffiti on it.Bradshaw wasn't the type to even look like a gangbanger for second if he could help it.Must have been hired help.Whoever it was, I was going to find him. 

Lunch was finally over, and he refused to let me pay.I'd checked out protocol, and when you invite someone for a lunch like this, you were supposed to pay.In the organizations name or something like that.I hate to admit it, but I got that from the book on etiquette that Irene gave me.He dropped a gold card on the tray then gave me what was supposed to be a charming smile.Justin has a charming smile.His made my skin crawl.

"The only way I'm going to let you pay," he said smoothly, "is by letting me take you to dinner tonight."Hmm…Irene's book didn't say if it was polite to keep a vomit bucket nearby in case your date was that bad.

"I'm afraid I have some plans already for the evening," I said sweetly.He smiled wider.I guess he thought I was playing hard to get.I was really playing don't crack his skull.He was coming close to losing. I had maybe three minutes tops.

We got up to leave and I gave him a number he could call me at.It was a blow off number actually.I think it was to a bakery somewhere.Like I care.Another man was approaching purposefully.I tensed for a minute, but I recognized him.The legendary Darryl Knight live and in person.Oh the joy.

We were introduced, and he gave me a charming smile, I must say it put his nephew's to absolute shame."Can you excuse us for just a moment," he asked."Some family business."

"Of course," I said."Actually I need to powder my nose, anyways."I slipped around a wall.There were several large plants that gave me the cover I needed.I could hear them easily.

"Where's Brian?" Knight asked urgently.

"I haven't seen him," Bradshaw replied nonchalantly.

"Don't give me any of that," came the growled response."He's been looking for you."

"Uncle Darryl, I would not be seen in public with him after all he's done these last two weeks."Now this was getting interesting."The only thing keeping him out of prison is that he's your son.Now he's got that other gang looking for him.I can't condone his actions and I won't be part of them."He needed an award all right.One big one for that acting job he was doing for his uncle.

"Get rid of your little fluff," he was ordered."You're coming with me.We're going to find him and end this."

I picked that moment to return."Emerson," I said apologetically."I'm afraid I have to run now.I have something rather urgent waiting for me back at the office."

"Ah, well, if you have to go," he said, trying to be gallant.He sounded like pure cheese to me.

I walked off and went around the corner.Justin was waiting for me.I got in the car and told him about the only part of the conversation that counted.We saw Knight drive off, and Justin started to follow him.

Justin

"I think he's setting his cousin up for a fall," Jhondie said, concluding her summary of their conversation."He's the good one, the noble one, and poor Spanky is the black sheep murderer."

"I think he's setting Spanky to be the next victim in a drive-by," I said.That made the most sense.Knight had a son and a daughter.The daughter was in Europe working on a career as an opera singer.She wouldn't care what happened to the family business as long as she had enough money to live her life in the lifestyle she was accustomed to.Bradshaw could live with losing that money.It was probably a very small percentage of the total amount.

"He lets Spanky take the bullet, and ends up inheriting the family estate," Jhondie said."He gets to look like a bereaved family member, and nobody sees the blood on his hands.Bastard," she growled.

"I think we need to find Spanky first," I said."I'm willing to bet as soon as cousin shows up, the only proof we have is going to be dead.Any ideas?"I was still following Knight carefully.I was hanging back enough to keep him from noticing me.At least I hoped I was.

"I'm willing to bet he knows exactly where Spanky is," Jhondie said."If he can make it look like self-defense in front of his uncle…"

"Then there's no suspicion on him," I finished.We had to find this kid.Not just for the proof to take down Bradshaw, but to save his life as well.It was ironic that Jhondie had gone from trying to kill him, to being the best bet to keep him alive.I wondered what she thought about it, but it wasn't the time to ask.

We kept up with Knight, going into a progressively seedier part of LA.Not the worst parts by any means, I wouldn't want to go there even with Jhondie, but it was not the place rich boys like to hang out.Wannabe gang members, this was their kind of turf.Suddenly Jhondie sat up straight in her seat.

"Pull over!" she shouted suddenly, looking up at something.I couldn't tell what she was seeing, but I pulled over quickly.

"What's the…" I tried to say, but she was already out of the car, heading to a fire escape on the side of an abandoned building.She flew up it at breakneck speed.I followed, still wondering what the hell she had seen.

Jhondie

For just a second I saw his terrified face peeking over the roof of a building.He'd been watching Knight drive past, and I hoped he didn't notice us.I had to get to him in time.I think it was a little that I felt guilty for almost being the one to kill him.What a hose-up that would have been.Bradshaw would have gotten away with everything, and I would have had innocent blood on my hands.That was something I didn't need any more of.

I went up the fire escape as fast as I could move.It was rare that I went at full speed.That usually meant it was hard for the human eye to follow me, and that was attention I didn't need.Usually.I knew Justin was following me, but I had all five stories on him before he even hit the stairs.I vaulted over the edge of the roof, and looked around carefully, my enhanced vision catching every corner and hiding place.There he was.

"Brian?" I called out, walking towards him.My hands were exposed so that he would know I was unarmed.There was a scampering, and I went towards it.The kid had to know by now what his cousin was up to.No wonder he was scared."Brian, I'm here to keep Emerson from you," I said.A little lying never hurt anyone.Usually."Your father sent me to help you get out of this."

Suddenly he jumped out from behind a jumble of boards and other junk.He was holding a gun, trying to look like the tough gangbanger.To someone who really knew what tough was, he looked like a terrified kid trying to play grown-up.Sigh.If he fired his gun while holding it like that, the kick was liable to break his elbow.Kids.

"I know who really sent you," he said, trying to sound tough.He really wasn't doing that good of a job.Maybe it was just my heightened senses, but I could hear the tremor in his voice, and see the shake of his hand.I could almost smell his fear.He had a good reason to be scared, but not of me.

"Your father just wants to make sure you don't get into any trouble," I said calmly.That's when Justin suddenly popped over the edge of the building.Brian diverted his gun from me for a second towards Justin, firing it once right at him.

Justin

Did you know that you eventually get used to being shot at?At nineteen, it was already the second time in my life I'd had a gun aimed at me, and a trigger pulled.At least that I knew of.And for the second time whatever watches over dumb kids decided to pay a little attention to me, and made sure when I was being shot at, I had a genetically engineered partner to cover my butt.

The bullet passed within inches of me.I jumped back, almost going over the edge, and ending up in a rather undignified, but not flattened, heap.Before Spanky could take another shot, Jhondie was already on him.I didn't even see her move.One second she was standing there with her hands up, the next she had his arm behind his back, and was holding the gun.She pushed him forward, knocking him to the ground.She looked pissed.She glanced over at me, and for a second I could see real concern on her face.I nodded to let her know I wasn't hurt.

She looked at the gun."This is why kids aren't allowed to play with guns," she said firmly."You could hurt someone with this!"She was about his age, but she was lecturing him like she was his mother.If I wasn't still making sure I had everything where God intended I probably would have laughed.I got to my feet and went over to them.

Spanky was still on the ground, probably still trying to figure out how he'd gotten there.I could sympathize.I'd been there once before myself with Jhondie."You did mention we're here to keep him from getting killed, right?" I asked her.

"He seems to be the stubborn type," she replied, and looked at the gun."He also has no taste in weapons," she commented with a sigh, and then threw the gun away.It skidded almost to the other side of the roof.

"Dad really sent you guys?" Spanky asked hesitantly.He really did look like a scared kid.I would have felt sorry for him, but he got himself into this mess with no extra help.I would probably have had more sympathy for him had he not come within an inch of killing me a minute before.

Jhondie helped him up."We're here to protect you from Emerson," she explained."We know he was the one who killed Man Bai Lee, and we know…" she broke off, and I stepped in before she could get more upset.

"We know he set up Dr. Harris to be killed as well," I said."He's setting you up to take the fall for all of it, and you know that now, don't you?"

"Know it?" an urbane voice spoke up from the other side of the roof.We all turned.Emerson Bradshaw was holding the gun Jhondie had thrown away.There was an entrance from the top story to the roof, and he'd gotten up here without even getting dirty."How could he know anything that wasn't spelled out?He's not the bright one in the family you know."He smiled, showing off thousands of dollars in dental work to make his whites whiter."Luckily you saved me the time of explaining the why's.Now you can all die quickly, and I won't miss my tee off.Today is a good day after all."


	11. Family Affairs

Jhondie  
  
Brian tottered forward, getting in between Bradshaw and me before I could do anything. "Why?" he shouted hoarsely. "You had Dad, you had the business, you had everything!"  
  
Bradshaw sighed. "Spanky, Spanky, Spanky. My poor pitiful cousin. Uncle Darryl just won't give up on you. He really thinks one day you're going to pull yourself out this pigsty of a life you've created. Oh you are a little clever, hiring these bodyguards. The girl actually did fool me. But really, Spanky, think of that boy. You never had the guts to kill him. I had to do it to protect the family honor. We wouldn't want anyone to think of us as being weak like you now would we?"  
  
He gave me a regretful smile. "If I wasn't going to kill you, I'd hire you in a second. You really are fabulous." I had two words for that, and they weren't happy birthday.  
  
I stepped to one side, feeling my muscles tense. My eyes focused down on the gun. I had one try at this. We were about thirty feet apart. I was going to have to get to him in one jump, and he didn't think I could. To be honest, I wasn't too sure either. It wasn't going to be easy but I knew I could do it. But I neglected the testosterone factor. Justin was smart enough to know I was the one who needed to make the jump. He couldn't do what I could. But, Brian didn't know that.  
  
With a sudden roar I didn't think the skinny little guy was capable of, he charged. "DON'T CALL ME SPANKY!" he screamed as he jumped for his cousin.  
  
I moved. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Justin rushing Brian, as a gunshot rang out. Both of them tumbled to the ground, and for a second I thought my heart was going to stop. If Justin got hurt too, no he was moving.and then I was on Bradshaw. He wasn't exactly expecting me.  
  
I snatched the gun from his hand, and kicked him hard. He flew into the wall, and friends and neighbors, it never felt better to nail someone like it did then. I had the gun. I had him. He was in a heap, conscious, but in pain. I'd felt ribs cracking under the blow, and I wanted to hear more bones break. I wanted to tear him limb from limb. I wanted that coppery taste of his blood in my mouth. But.but.I'd sworn to myself.never again.never be an animal like we were in the woods.I'd sworn.  
  
"Go on," he hissed, blood on the corner of his mouth. "Shoot me! You know you want to. Do it!"  
  
He really did want me to. Maybe it was feline instincts coming out, but I would rather torture him to death then simply kill. He was going to prison. He'd confessed in front of three people, and there wasn't going to be any help from Uncle Darryl this time. Maybe he would be the one running for his life from a group of genetically engineered kids. It wouldn't matter. What would happen to him in prison would take years to kill him. I knew what imprisonment was really like. It kills your spirit long before your body.  
  
I could feel the edges of my mouth curl into a tight smile. "I would," I purred. "But you're going to die a thousand times in prison." I dropped the clip, and made sure the chamber was empty. I let go of the gun, and then slammed it with my foot, shattering it. The shock on his face seeing me do that was beautiful. I tossed the clip over the edge. "And I'm going to laugh every time you cry. You're going to remember me for a very, very long time. Consider that an honorable promise."  
  
I turned and sauntered away. Maybe not killing him was weak. I wondered what Lydecker would think. Killing the enemy or letting him die by degrees. Tough call. Both had pluses and minuses. I looked at Justin, the relief that I didn't kill Bradshaw evident. That was the biggest plus of them all.  
  
Justin  
  
When Spanky.maybe I should call him Brian.jumped, we were all in motion. I heard a gunshot, and dived to cover Brian, who was already on the ground. Don't ask me why I did; it was just an instinctive thing. He was holding his leg, a bright red stain spreading on the front of his pants. I glanced up, and Jhondie was already there. In a second he was in a heap, and she was standing over him, gun in hand.  
  
Don't do it, I thought. Please Jhondie, do this the right way. He lost his protection. If you do it, if you are the cold killer you were supposed to be, how can I ever really respect you again? Please don't do this. After what seemed like an eternity, she said something to him, and turned away. I got off of Brian, and looked up again just in time to see Bradshaw jump up behind Jhondie, knife in hand.  
  
"Behind you!" I yelled. She whipped around, ducking as she went, the knife skating past her by mere inches. God, that had been too close! She grabbed his wrist, twisting it hard. I could hear the bones snap with a dry brittle cracking sound. He screamed, and she flung him back into the wall, knocking him halfway unconscious. I knew she was going to kill him now, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Why the hell was I already running to them?  
  
She suddenly back flipped, and grabbed someone standing in the doorway, yanking him out, and pinning him to the ground. The new arrival made it an official family reunion. I grabbed Jhondie around the waist and hauled her off of Darryl Knight. I'm pretty sure I was one of the very few people that could have done that to her at that moment without getting killed.  
  
He'd obviously just run up the steps. He was a fit man, but he was breathing hard and sweating. If he'd just seen this drama, he had the right to be breathing hard and sweating. He got to his feet carefully. "My God!" he gasped, and went to his son.  
  
"I tried to tell you!" Brian cried out. "Dad, I tried to tell you about Emerson, but you.you," His father looked stricken. I guess your disbelief nearly getting your kid killed was pretty hard, even for a hard case like Knight.  
  
We were over there quickly. Jhondie had some first aid knowledge, and she used Bradshaw's knife to quickly cut Brian's pants, and check out his wound. It was bloody, but the bullet went all of the way through.  
  
"Your tie?" Jhondie asked Knight, holding out her hand. He looked at her, confused. "Give me your tie," she ordered. He took it off, and she used the cut part of his pants as a bandage, tying it on tightly with the tie. "He still needs a hospital," she muttered. At the word hospital, Knight seemed to look at her a little more closely, and some kind of knowledge seemed to spark in him.  
  
He got up and went to Bradshaw who was coming around again. "Uncle Darryl," he gasped. "They're in Brian's gang. Told them to let him go.they were going to kill him,"  
  
Knight shook his head sadly. "I heard you," he said simply. He patted his nephew kindly on his cheek. "Your lapel pin is a microphone." He sighed deeply. "Emerson, I tried to teach you so well."  
  
"All I'd ever be is the lapdog," Bradshaw snarled back. "Good enough to make the money, but not good enough to own it."  
  
"No, my boy, I would have given you the business outright. Oh, there would be money for my own, but you would have been the one in charge. I tried to teach you. You can betray anyone in business. Friends, associates, partners, lovers, none of them mean anything. But the moment you betray your own blood, you're nothing. I do not value anything that is nothing to me."  
  
Before I could take a breath, he pulled out a small caliber pistol and fired one shot into his nephew's head. 


	12. Finding Peace

Jhondie

Jhondie

I went to the cemetery for the first time a week after everything happened.I'm not sure why I went there.I knew it was just Dad's body in the ground, but somehow it felt right to be here to tell him what happened.Maybe he knew already.Maybe I just wanted to unburden myself.I don't know for certain, but I knew I wanted some kind of closure on what I'd allowed to happen.

When I heard the gunshot, I had no idea what to do.Knight wiped off the gun, and dropped it by the body.Just another random shooting in LA.He looked back at us, and smiled most charmingly."This was just family business," he said simply, looking at me directly."But I don't think you mind, do you Miss Harris?"I wasn't sure how he knew me, but he obviously did.

"Except he knew who was the actual gunman who killed my father," I replied coldly, standing up.Justin rose with me, not sure what to do.But Knight was a businessman in all things.In that instant, he knew how to buy my silence.

"Information like that is easy to obtain," he replied calmly."It's simply a matter of what to do with it."

"I want them to curse taking that contract every day for the rest of their lives being spent behind bars," I said without hesitating.He smiled.It was answer enough.His eyes fell on Justin.

"And you?" he asked.

"Who am I to interfere with family matters," Justin said with a little shrug.He looked at me."Ready?"I nodded, and we left Knight to deal with the police and the press.

The next day I went to see Dr. Lee.Bradshaw made the first page as a gang shooting.I showed him the picture, and he sighed with relief."I prayed that justice would come," he said softly."And I was sent you.Thank you.If you ever are in need of my services, I am forever in your debt."

I was about to leave when I thought of something.There was a little something Dad could get for me at the hospital, but I was going to need a new supplier now."Doctor," I asked, "do you ever get the amino acid Tryptophan in here?"

So now a week later, things were supposed to be trying to get back to a new kind of normal.It wasn't easy, but we were learning to adjust in little ways.Seeing Dad's empty chair at dinner still hurt like hell.I don't think all of the pain will ever go away completely, but I know things will ease in time.I have my mother and my sister, and we're family.No matter what, we're there for each other.Somehow, that makes me not being with my X-5 brothers and sisters a little more bearable.

I sat on a bench next to the grave, and told dad everything that happened.I finished by telling him that Dr. Lee was going to be able to get me Tryptophan whenever I needed it, and that Darryl Knight ended up taking Brian to Europe.The papers said that Brian was devastated by his cousin's death and ended up collapsing, falling down some stairs.That's why he was on crutches at the funeral.Knight took his son away; hoping the change of scenery would help him recover from such a terrible loss.I hoped Brian would recover from all of his demons, I really did.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I looked up quickly.Justin.I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him or not.I knew how angry he was at me for letting Knight get away with murder.He wanted to protect people from guys like Knight who thought they were above the law.Then I went and made a deal with the devil.He was an honorable devil though.Two days after we made our deal, two gang members were arrested and ended up confessing to the shooting.Eyewitnesses identified them and that was that.But Justin hadn't called or talked to me once since then.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

He sat down next to me, and I noticed he was holding some flowers.I wasn't sure if they were for me or for the grave.Neither of us said anything else for a while.

Justin

It took me a week to think things over.There were a few times I decided to never see her again.She'd sold out.I'd heard everyone has a price, and Knight had found hers without the slightest problem.I thought Jhondie would be different.Stronger.I thought she'd be better than that, but I was wrong.There was no way I would ever be able to prove Knight killed his nephew without Jhondie's help.She knew it too, and she sold out.

So, you might ask, what was I doing at the cemetery with flowers in hand?Like I said, I thought about plenty in the past week.I heard someone say that when two lives are meant to be intertwined, their lives will be marked by many coincidences to bring them together.I knew Jhondie had changed me in a lot of ways.Then, the day before, there was another one of those coincidences.I found something while I was digging through my closet.I sat on my bed for two hours staring at it, and finally I understood what I needed to do.

I had tried to call Jhondie that morning, but her mom said she went to the cemetery.So there I was, sitting next to her, trying to find the right words.I was the great writer, and unable to string together a coherent sentence.What a comedy.I finally stood, and held out my hand to her.I knew how to explain.

"Come on," I urged.

She looked a little doubtful, but she took my hand.I led her through the cemetery, wandering through the various paths and around the different graves.I hadn't been back here in years, but it was funny how some things were etched into your brain.We finally stopped at a single slim tombstone.Constanza Maria Carter.Beloved Wife and Mother.It was one of those coincidences that my mother was buried in the same place as her father.

I'd found a picture of her and me together in my closet.It was taken two weeks before she died.She was from Mexico, and we'd been there visiting her parents.I had sat on my bed for two hours trying to remember why we were laughing so hard in that picture.She was standing behind me in the picture, with her arms around my shoulders, and we were both grinning like lunatics.Oh yeah, we were trying to break a piñata, and Uncle Hector was drunk, and while I was blindfolded, lumbered over to me to get the stick to show it was done, and I'd whapped him a good one.He'd tried to chase me, but I outran him, and he ended up face first in the pigsty.

Closure is hard to come by.Without it, you're lost.I know people that never found it when they lost someone, and they never found themselves again.How could I judge Jhondie when letting Knight go was the only way she would ever be able to come out of the shadows?I loved my mother.My price for her would have been no different than Jhondie's.

I put the flowers on her grave."The guy that killed her died in the crash," I said softly."I never had to think about what was going to happen to him."Neither of us said anything for a minute.

"Was there any other way?" Jhondie asked finally.I knew what she meant.

"No," I replied."Nothing that would have worked at any rate."

Our eyes met, and we both could see the understanding in each other.I could accept what she'd done.I would have done no differently.

"I wish you could have met my mom," I said."She would have liked you."She smiled.

"I think I would have liked her," she said.

"Why is that?"

"She managed to raise a pretty spectacular son."And we were both smiling at each other.

Jhondie

That night I watched the stars from my perch outside my bedroom window while I petted Cody.The last time Dad and I had talked, I asked him why he'd become a doctor.He told me that healing was the greatest gift you could give someone.When you made someone better, you became better yourself.In some ways it was like repaying your mother for giving you the gift of life.

He could tell that last thought depressed me a little.A bunch of scientists gave me life.He took my hand and said that's why he could never hate the doctors at Manticore.They'd given him the most precious gift he'd ever received: a daughter he never knew he had until she was nine.

Healing was a gift.There would always be scar from a wound, but given time, the wound would heal.I was healing from everything that life had hit me with.I knew that now.I had my family, and I had an ally to help me along the way.I watched the stars and hoped my brothers and sisters out there were starting to heal as well.Dad, if you're really up there, watch over them too, OK?We all need it.A shooting star streaked across the night sky.It really was all good.

THE END


End file.
